


No debes probarle nada a nadie

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Espíritus, Fantasmas, M/M, Protección, Terror, juego, miedo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: James juega con fuego solo para probarle a sus amigos que es una persona independiente.Y una sorpresita.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando veo solo diez minutos de Actividad Paranormal, una película que me he visto chorrocientas veces y sigue siendo la mejor saga de películas de miedo del mundo (aunque la última es... Jmm). Fin.
> 
> Ah, y James es una ternurita, como un perrito indefenso que te mira con ojos enormes y húmedos para que lo alimentes, por eso necesita tanto de Cris. :)

Todo lo que James deseaba era huir de ahí.

Encaraba el espejo. Su reflejo exponía el terror en las pupilas temblorosas, la preocupación, la forma como la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba a lo largo de su cuello cuando tragaba duro, sonido que resonaba por todo el baño. Sus compañeros lo veían con expresión divertida, una sonrisa juguetona curvando sus labios, y de vez en cuando soltaban una risita de incredulidad. Muy bien sabían ellos que James se haría el valiente, todo para demostrar su independencia, para demostrarles que no necesitaba estar bajo el cuidado de Cristiano todo el tiempo, que podía valerse por sí mismo, que podía ser valiente. Bastó con mencionar como sí lo haría en presencia de Cristiano para hacerle entrar en aquel oscuro espacio.

James ya no estaba tan seguro. Necesitaba a Cris más de lo que jamás les permitiría saber a sus supuestos amigos. Sabía que si su novio lo viera ahí, le reprendería muy fuertemente, lo sermonearía y luego haría lo mismo con Sergio y Álvaro —pero Cristiano no dudaría en golpearlos a ellos dos. Sin embargo, James también se enojaría muchísimo si Cristiano lo hacía, porque eso solo confirmaría que dependía de Cristiano, y todos se burlarían de él. Pasarían días sin hablarse, James dormido en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de ambos, anhelando el calor irradiado por el fuerte cuerpo de su novio, pero demasiado orgulloso para volver a él, llorando por discutir sobre manera por una estupidez. Pero para él no era una estupidez. Esta era, de hecho, la prueba que necesitaba, la demostración de que era un hombre que podía defenderse solo, ser independiente, ser libre, y eso incluía hacer cosas estúpidas.

Como esta. Debía decir «María sangrienta» tres veces frente al amplio espejo que se extendía de pared a pared, cubriendo gran parte de una de las paredes del baño del estadio, pero no totalmente el largo.

Estaba asustado. Demasiado. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no se lo permitiría. Había visto una suficiente cantidad de películas como para advertir que esto era, efectivamente, una estupidez. Pero para James no era solo eso, era un desafío. Así que lo haría. Lo haría aunque los vellos invisibles de su espalda se erizaran, incluso cuando el pie de Álvaro se movía, rozando el suelo, para acomodar mejor el peso de su cuerpo; o cuando escuchaba dos o tres palabras salir en susurro de la boca de Sergio.

—¿Entonces...? —Preguntó Sergio, un poco aburrido ya—, ¿lo harás?

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que sí! —James se rió entre dientes, los nervios de punta. Álvaro se dio cuenta, porque rió entre dientes antes de decirle a Sergio en tono provocador:

—Tiene miedo.

—Lo sé. —Sergio le siguió el juego—. Busquemos a Cris: con él presente quizá lo haga.

—Si es que le deja hacerlo...

—Sí, de seguro lo saca de la oreja como niño regañado. —Sergio se soltó a reír. Álvaro se contagió, e incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir la cabeza.

Las mejillas del colombiano enrojecieron. Estaba apenado, y más allá de eso, enojado consigo mismo y con los dos idiotas detrás de él. Frunció las cejas, apretó con más fuerza el borde del lavamanos, y miró el espejo con seriedad, alternando los ojos entre Sergio y Álvaro, quienes no paraban de reír.

—Quizá también los golpee cuando sepa que ustedes fueron los de la idea. —Arqueó una ceja, fijando la mirada en Sergio, quien paró de reír. Una expresión sería se apoderó enseguida de su semblante, y ahora fue el turno de James de soltar una risita —aunque mental—. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—Hazlo rápido, ¿quieres? El entrenamiento inciará pronto —exigió Sergio.

—Sí —concordó Álvaro—, ¿no dijiste que era una estupidez?

—Bueno… S-Sí —dijo James tartamudeando, y recordándose medir sus palabras más de seguido.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien, está bien. Cielos, ya lo haré…

Tomó un hondo respiro. En aquel silencio hasta el silbido del influjo de aire por su nariz podía ser escuchado. Era estúpido, ¿no? Todo esto. Lo había visto en películas. ¿Qué eran las películas? Ficción. Mentiras. Incluso las que decían ser basadas en hechos reales eran ficticias. Todo era mentira. Y eso le dio un pequeño alivio temporal a James quien, después de meditarlo un poco, se echó a reír. Era tonto. Nada se aparecería en el espejo. Nada les haría daño. Nada desgarraría sus cuellos ni arrancaría sus almas y las arrastraría al infierno. Nada de espantos ni fantasmas ni espíritus. Cero.

Ahora todo esto era divertido. Incluso eran innegable los ligeros estremecimientos por parte de Sergio y de Álvaro que pudo notar cuando se inclinó hacia delante para mirarse a los ojos en el espejo. Tenía una expresión de seguridad. De diversión. Sus dientes eran visibles en una sonrisa. Por otro lado, los cuerpos de sus dos amigos estaban rígidos. Ellos eran entonces más supersticiosos que él, ¿ah? Sacudió su cabeza y abrió su boca para pronunciar:

—María sangrienta.

El aire pareció tensarse más. Quizá solo eran sus amigos, quienes retrocedieron un poco. Sus rostros reflejaban la seriedad del momento y un dejo de temor. Se miraron entre sí antes de volver hacia James. El colombiano arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—María sangrienta —dijo después de fijar sus ojos en los de Álvaro. El chico estaba ahora muy asustado. Su rostro lo delataba. De hecho, ambos lo estaban. La mirada de James era incómoda y desconcertante, como si ahora hiciera todo por maldad, por verlos orinarse del miedo. James solo esperaba que algo divertido saliera de todo esto.

Al fin, Álvaro no pudo sostener más su mirada.

—Quizás deberíamos detenernos.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Preguntó James con tono divertido, mirándolos con pesar—. ¿Por qué ya no quieren seguir? No me digan que están asustados.

—¿Nosotros? —Habló entonces Sergio. Golpeó suavemente el pecho de Álvaro con el dorso de la mano mientras soltaba una risita. Pretendía mostrarse seguro, pero James veía a través de esa fachada—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Este juego son solo cuentos. No es real. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Álvaro con un rostro de terror.

Sergio arqueó una ceja y fijó sus ojos bien abiertos en él.

—Sí, Álvaro —dijo entre dientes con lentitud y firmeza—, son solo historias.

—¡Ah, sí! Sí, sí, claro. Nada más que mentiras. —Soltó una risita nerviosa. Sergio quería golpearse el rostro.

James solo asintió.

—Está bien. —Aclaró su garganta y fijó su mirada enfrente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para pronunciar por última vez las palabras—: María sangrienta.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Todos estaban nerviosos. Miraron el techo, las paredes, por todos lados, hasta los rincones más oscuros, donde parecían nacer figuras nebulosas de un tono más claro, que lo más probable eran fruto de sus mentes aterradas. Abarcaron toda la habitación con miradas críticas y minuciosas.

Nada pasaba. Sergio rió —con alivio.

—¿Ya ven, idiotas? —Expresó suspirando mentalmente—. Nada malo sucedió. Son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños. Nada malo pa…

Un ruido surgió a la derecha. Todos casi saltan tres metros en el aire. Se volvieron al instante hacia ese lado. James, amedrantado, se les unió rápidamente, sus barreras quebrantadas por completo. El miedo que se había apoderado de ellos se acrecentó. James incluso se persignó. Veían a la nada con ojos bien abiertos, porque no sabían con exactitud la procedencia del sonido. Era como si un líquido hiciera eco en la habitación, o quizá eran los chillidos anormalmente agudos de una salamanquesa. Duró dos segundos, pero fue suficiente para acobardarlos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Álvaro con voz entrecortada y muy baja.

—No lo sé —susurró James.

Luego un fuerte golpe retumbó en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Esta vez gritaron a la vez que se giraron. Tampoco vieron nada. Era un sonido sordo emitiendo vibraciones, que se hicieron paso a lo largo de las paredes hasta sentirlas en sus pies. Sergio tragó duro. Estaba nervioso y su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Sin embargo, era Álvaro quien más aterrado se hallaba. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escocer sus ojos.

—Ch-Chicos. —Álvaro apenas podía hablar con su voz temblorosa—, y-ya me qui-quiero ir. Vámonos, por favor.

—No seas gallina.

—¡¿Gallina, yo?! —Exclamó desde detrás de Sergio—. ¡Mira a quién le tiemblan las piernas!

Todos bajaron la mirada hacia las rodillas del barbudo. Se notaba como se alejaban y acercaban con cada sacudida. El colombiano se soltó a reír. Sergio lo miró apenado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y ahora observaba el suelo.

Pronto un ruido detuvo aquella escena y todos chocaron de repente contra la pared a la derecha. Esta vez uno de los retretes se bajó, y uno de los grifos se abrió. Palidecieron. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, los pulsos se aceleraron, y sudaban con profusión. Álvaro incluso se sintió a punto de desmayar, cuando escuchó algo inesperado.

La risa de Sergio. Soltó una carcajada enorme que le hizo doblarse para apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas. Álvaro y James se miraron con las cejas fruncidas antes de volver la vista hacia el barbudo. Iban a cuestionarlo, pero sus palabras los desconcertó a ambos.

—¡Son solo los chicos! ¿Ya ven? Ya pueden salir, déjense de bromas.

Lo que preocupó a los chicos fue la manera en que se expresión, pues no parecía que él fuera cómplice de los demás futbolistas. No. Si era cierto que había otros chicos ahí, Sergio no estaban relacionado en la broma, lo cual era un poco raro dado el hecho de que él fue quien propuso la idea.

Al ver que no salían de las cabinas, Sergio soltó otra risita. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

—Vamos, chicos, ¡ya salgan! —Exclamó de nuevo, divertido—. ¡Ya los descubrimos!

—S-Sergio, no cr-creo que haya a-alguien ahí —dijo James tartajeando, asustado. Sergio no le prestó atención.

—No seas tonto, Jamesito. De seguro tu novio planeó todo esto para darnos una lección, ¿no es así, Cris? —Gritó Sergio, su voz llenando el recinto. Álvaro miró a James con angustia. Los dos pensaban lo mismo: Sergio se había vuelto loco.

—Sergio…

—¿Me llamaban? —Irrumpió una nueva voz.

De repente la luz del baño se encendió. Todo se volvieron hacia la puerta que acababa de ser abierta y por la cual Cristiano se asomó. James huyó despavorido del lado de Álvaro y abrazó con fuerza a su novio. A pesar de que Cristiano era mucho más fuerte y grueso, pudo sentir cómo el oxígeno escapaba de su sistema, y cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a doler. No obstante, respondió el abrazo, para nada igualando la fuerza del menor. Tampoco se quejó, podía soportarlo. Lo que sí no soportó fue la idea que se establecía en su mente, la causa por la que James se encontraba tan atemorizado, tan necesitado por el contacto de Cris, por sentirse seguro con la presencia de su novio, por sonreír de nuevo. La mirada del portugués se alternaba con rapidez entre Sergio y Álvaro. Era una expresión de ira que emanaba como rayos de sus pupilas amenazantes. El auge del fin de ellos. Notando esto, temblando más por la expresión en sus ojos que por el miedo de hace unos minutos, levantaron sus manos en el aire en señal de inocencia.

—Luego hablamos de esto —articuló Cristiano con los labios, sin romper el contacto visual. Comenzó a frotar la espalda de James de arriba abajo para tranquilizarlo—. Shhh, todo está bien. Aquí estoy.

Cuando James se apartó del portugués, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se formaban alrededor. Algunas se deslizaban ya por sus mejillas. Se veía tan desolado, desesperado, solicitante de ayuda. Cristiano llevó una mano a su mejilla, enjugó la lágrima y continuó las caricias, intentando que James se calmara, que supiera que ya todo iba a estar bien.

—Cris… —Apenas logró pronunciar.

—James, dime, por favor, ¿qué sucedió?

Después de unos minutos, James consiguió las fuerzas para hablar, y el aire para articular las palabras lo bastante alto como para ser oído.

—Estábamos jugando a María sangrienta…

—¿Qué es eso? —Cristiano frunció los ojos a sabiendas de que no era nada bueno. James estaba a punto de responder, pero Álvaro, débil y conociendo su castigo, decidió soltarlo todo con gran rapidez.

—Es un juego en el que invocamos a un espíritu llamándole por su nombre tres veces, y no sabíamos si era verdad. James se puso frente al espejo, repitió el nombre, y luego hubo unos ruidos extraños…

—Como… como un ruido de un líquido cayendo por ahí —lo interrumpió Sergio, indicando la procedencia del eco. Cristiano asomó más la cabeza, sin soltar a James. Miró por todos lados, y sonrió.

—No hablaran de aquella gotera que no han arreglado, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sergio, atónito. Cristiano se apartó de su novio y caminó hacia la gotera, deteniéndose debajo de ella antes de señalarla.

—¡La gotera! ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Álvaro poniendo sus manos en sus ojos. Se sentía idiota ahora. Por otro lado, Sergio no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Sacudió frenéticamente su cabeza con incredulidad.

—No, no, no, no, no… Hubo otro ruido. Como un fuerte golpe del otro lado, y después de unas vibraciones…

—¿Te refieres al pelotazo que le dio Marcelo a la pared? —Cris lo miró con curiosidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Sergio. No podía creerlo. Comenzó a sacudir de nuevo la cabeza y a soltar una sarta de negaciones en voz baja. James frunció el ceño, al igual que su novio. No imaginaban que de todos, siendo él quien propuso la idea, también fuera el que más creyó en todo este asunto «paranormal».

—Cris, ¿nos podemos ir? Tengo hambre y me siento muy cansado. —James se entrometió, llamando la atención al instante de su novio, quien pronto se encontró a su lado y rodeó con un brazo su cintura.

—Por supuesto —respondió antes de besar su mejilla, al igual que la parte superior de su cabeza.

Álvaro volvió la mirada hacia Sergio, quien rascaba su nuca con vergüenza, sus mejillas profundamente enrojecidas. Álvaro solo lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Vamos, Ser —dijo antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él a la salida.

Las parejas ya habían salido del lugar cuando Sergio fue asaltado por una última cuestión.

—Esperen un segundo. —Todos se volvieron hacia él, exasperados y cansados.

—Ya, Sergio, vamos a descansar —dijo James quien ya se había calmado bastante.

—No, aguarden. Hay algo que no tiene sentido —cuestionó llevándose un dedo a la boca y una mano a la cintura—. Alguien le bajó al retrete y abrió el grifo.

Cristiano frunció el ceño.

—Pues al parecer no hay más nadie ahí adentro.

—¿Así que no fuiste tú? —Susurró Álvaro, comenzando a sudar frío, como la sensación estancada en la base de su columna, la cual estaba a la espera de una respuesta por parte del portugués para accionarse.

—No. Todos estábamos entrenando, de hecho.

Un estremecimiento heló a todos los chicos y se erizaron los vellos. Se miraron entre sí sin querer en verdad creer lo que estaban pensando.

Cristiano se echó a reír.

—No van a creer en serio en cuentos de fantasmas, ¿no? Tan grandes y viejos como están…

—Mejor nos vamos. Adiós, chicos —James se despidió.

—Esperen, yo voy con ustedes —exclamó Álvaro trotando hacia ellos.

Después de todo, James ya tomó una decisión. Prefería estar al cuidado de Cris, de su hermoso novio que le brindaba tanta seguridad y afecto. Y no le importaba cuánto le dijeran que era dependiente de él y que no podía defenderse; no importaba cuánto le dijeran que esa dependencia era dañina y que debía aprender a hacer las cosas por su cuenta. Siempre iba a contar con su novio, con alguien que estuviera ahí para él, que lo amara, que lo acariara. Además, Cris no se queja. James sabía lo mucho que le expresaba el infinito amor que sentía por él, aunque ni todos los gestos del mundo fueran suficientes para llenar esa demostración por completo. Quizá se complementaban más de lo que parecía, y eso les hacía una pareja perfecta.

~*~

Sergio se quedó atrás, intentando darle solución al tema del retrete y al grifo. Regresó al baño y caminó hacia el lavamanos. Abrió y cerró varias veces la pluma. Vio que era fácil, suave y se deslizaba rápido. Quizá fue… el viento.

Pero ahí no había ventanas.

Pronto unas manos rodearon su cintura y lo atrajeron hacia una de las cabinas de los retretes. Sergio soltó un grito horripilante; un grito tal que si no hubiera sido por las gruesas paredes del baño, se hubiera podido oír en todo el estadio.

Apenas estuvo dentro, se soltó, se dio la vuelta y empujó a quien sea que estuviera implicado en la acción. Por supuesto que apartar fantasmas a empujones era improbable. Sin embargo, cuando vio quien era, llevó rápidamente sus manos a su boca y exclamó un grito ahogado.

Iker sonrió. Sergio no. Frunció las cejas y comenzó a darle golpecitos suaves por todos lados. Estaba enojado con él.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —Exclamó. Iker lo envolvió entre los brazos, pero Sergio trató de liberarse de las garras de su amante. Iker tuvo entonces que tomarlo de los brazos y detenerlo. Pronto hicieron contacto visual, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Sergio no se hizo esperar.

—Pero soy tu idiota.

Sergio soltó una risita. Iker rodeó fuertemente su cintura con los brazos, y Sergio hizo lo mismo con el cuello de Iker, antes de entregarse en un beso lento y dulce que llenaba los vacíos de semanas sin poderse ver en persona. Sergio no quería apartarse, ni tampoco Iker. Querían permanecer así por siempre, junto al amor de su vida. Y estar en un momento así significaba algo más.

Iker extendió una mano por detrás del cuello de su novio y cerró la puerta de la cabina cons seguro. Por supuesto que se iban a divertir mientras pudieran.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta de aluminio. Sergio se apartó, miró hacia el lugar de donde vino el sonido, y luego volvió hacia Iker con una expresión de cuestionamiento, de curiosidad. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba muy divertido, porque quería saber cómo se escaparían de esta. Rieron por lo bajo. Como Iker no podía hablar, pues nadie conocía su paradero, entonces fue la obligación de Sergio hacerlo.

—Estoy ocupado.

Luego fijó su mirada de nuevo en las cuencas de lodo de su amante, perdiéndose en ellos, siendo absorbido por su alma movediza y atrayente. Mordió su labio antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus labios. Eran una droga, una tentación inyectada en sus venas. Su presencia, su olor, su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba, debía sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos, rozar su barba de vellos puntiagudos que hacía cosquillas en su palma pero era bueno, una sensación encantadora. Se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, Iker completamente inmóvil, a su merced, permitiéndole hacer lo que deseara con él. Sus juguetonas manos comenzaron a levantar centímetro a centímetro la camisa del guardametas. Era irresistible, era excitante la espera, jugar con la cabeza de Iker con la lentitud con que todo procedía. Sus labios se movían a un ritmo suave, despacio, saboreando y disfrutando el momento mientras lo vivían.

Otros tres golpes. Eran iguales a los anteriores, pero ni Iker ni Sergio notaron esto. Solo gruñeron entre dientes, desesperados por tener un poco de privacidad. Al comienzo, pensó que era Marcelo, tan bromista como él era. Iker pensó que quizá era Zidane, quizá lo había venido a buscar por las señas que le dieron sus compañeros al salir del lugar. Si ese era el caso, debían abrir la puerta. Ya era demasiado tarde para salir librados. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacérselo saber, Sergio exclamó en un tono mayor.

—¡Estamos ocupados! Cielos…

Pero Iker ya no estaba seguro. Un frío recorrió su espalda, le hizo estremecer, y no, no era la mano que Sergio había metido en el pantalón de su amante. La piel era ahora de gallina, como una duda, o más bien una idea vacilante que se creaba en su mente, un terror pequeño que no quería creer. Su garganta se secó y se engrosó de repente, haciéndole más difícil tragar. Sergio continuaba en el estado de ánimo anterior, esperando tener un poco de acción en ese momento. Comenzó a rozar el miembro del madrileño por encima de la tela del bóxer, lo asió, lo apretó, lo sintió elevarse debajo de su mano, frotó el pulgar con la punta de su miembro, jugaba con las bolas. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y quería ver la cara sexual de Iker, aquella que enseguida le excitaría y le provocaría hacerle chocar contra uno de los lados de metal frío que pronto calentarían con el roce de las pieles y el sudor que emanaría.

Sergio levantó la mirada, pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba. Frunció el ceño, parpadeando varias veces para asimilar el rostro inseguro de Iker, una mirada pensativa y perdida. Sacó enseguida la mano del pantalón. De repente se sentía apenado.

—¿E-Estoy haciendo algo mal? —Susurró con vacilación.

Su novio no respondió. Estaba absorto, pensando en algo, viendo a la nada por encima del hombro de Sergio. Frunció más las cejas, preocupado ahora por Iker. Giró hacia donde Iker había fijado la mirada, pero no vio nada.

—Iker…

Tres golpes más. Sergio da un brinco, tomado por sorpresa por el jodido sonido. Sin embargo, estaba enojado. Que lo molestaran en una situación semejante, extraña, tensa, donde Iker parecía ido. O no tanto. Ahora la mirada del joven se encontraba en la puerta, las cejas fruncidas, reconsiderando sus ideas. Sergio lo observó, y suspiró. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Iker?

Volvieron a tocar. Ahora sí, estaba furioso.

—¡Joder, ya váyanse! —Profirió a la vez que abría la puerta, la cual permitió que ambos chicos observaran a la persona delante de ellos.

Ambos se encontraban lívidos ahora. Frente a ellos se hallaba la figura de una mujer macilenta, el larguísimo pelo oscuro, enmarañado y sucio, casi llegando al suelo. No era muy alta, y miraba el suelo. Tenía las manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, el vestido blanco que vestía cubría todo su cuerpo, a excepción de las partes ya descritas. Ambos chicos entraron en pánico, pero estaban inmóviles en su posición, la mirada fija en ella. Se estremecían con el frío repentino que se deslizó por sus espaldas. Tenían muchísimo miedo, tanto que era gracioso ver que dos hombres que se hacían llamas escépticos temblaran por la representación ficticia de un fantasma. Porque esta era la idea que cruzaba sus mentes, era la única que se les ocurrió, y llegó tan inesperadamente como un tiro de bala por la espalda. Iker, no obstante, demostró prueba de valor.

—D-Disculpa —logró pronunciar con voz muy temblorosa y baja.

Mala idea. La niña de repente levanta la mirada, exponiendo unos ojos oscuros, bolsas grises bajo sus ojos y una piel literalmente blanca. Ambos chicos retrocedieron, Iker poniendo una mano delante del cuerpo de Sergio para protegerlo de manera instintiva, y aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho contra un espectro, tenía la necesidad imperante de salvar a su novio de cualquier peligro circundante. Sus fuerzas no flaquearon nunca. O por lo menos no porque así lo quisiera.

La niña gritó. Un ruido estridente y agudo que se hizo eco a lo largo de la habitación y casi hizo sangrar sus oídos. Tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y cubrir sus oídos con las manos para protegerse de un daño mayor. Apretaron los ojos, el dolor comenzaba a ser intenso. Estaban a punto de caer de rodillas, el dolor demasiado penetrante como para seguir enfrentándola.

El silencio pronto regresó. Era un alivio, un regalo. Sintieron las fuerzas erigirse de nuevo en sus músculos. Inhalaban profundamente, intentando ayudar a la tarea de su cuerpo de regenerarse. Cuando abrieron los ojos, ya la mujer no estaba ahí. Los jadeos eran ahora todo lo que escuchaban. Sergio rodeó la cintura de Iker con los brazos, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y se largó a llorar en silencio. Ahí fue cuando el mayor reaccionó. Envolvió fuertemente el cuerpo del menor entre sus músculos, acercándolo más a sí mismo, y frotó círculos reconfortantes en su espalda para lograr aplacar las lágrimas. Mientras tanto, buscaba una explicación lógica a lo sucedido, pero era ese ideal era inasequible, era inútil intentar. Solo logró llegar a una conclusión.

Cuando Sergio se tranquilizó, Iker se apartó de él y lo miró a los ojos hinchados. Sabía que debía ser fuerte por ambos, y por eso no dejó que sus movimientos titubearan. Tomó la muñeca del menor firmemente y lo alejó de aquel lugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y los comentarios son siempre apreciados.
> 
> Si quieren que traduzca algo o cualquier cosa sobre una pareja en específico, o que escriba sobre alguna situación y una pareja en específico, solo háganmelo saber. Pueden comentarlo o escribirme al correo que está en el perfil.


End file.
